Weasley and Potter's Otter
by lizbennett
Summary: Hermione needs a rest from stress. But is she going to get any while there's a drunk Harry and Ron on the loose?
1. Default Chapter

Weasley and Potter's Otter

Hermione sighed as she entered the prefect's bathroom. It had been less than a month since her final year at Hogwarts had started, and already she had more work to do in a day than the past seven years combined. When she wasn't studying, she was nagging Ron and Harry to do their work, or chatting with Ginny, or working on E.L.F. (originally S.P.E.W. but shortened due to private acknowledgement of Ron's recommendation for a title) or helping Harry to finally defeat Voldemort.

With all that work to do, a nice, quiet bath was needed every once in a while, if only to relax oneself after the constant stresses of daily living. And as Hermione was Head Girl of Hogwarts, and the brightest student in Gryffindor, if not the entire school, she was probably more entitled than most to a luxurious moment to herself.

As she modestly divested herself of her clothes and waited for the large tub to be filled with water, she pondered if she should indulge herself in transforming into an Animagi while taking her bath. After all, she was the first student to correctly transform herself into an animal form in Transfiguration 6th year (in her case, an otter) and the youngest witch ever to get lawfully registered as an Animagi. She had promised the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall that she would for the time being until she graduated, transform only on school grounds, as that was the requirement for her to be registered at the young age of 17.

While watching the tub fill with refreshingly cool, clear water, Hermione decided to indulge after all, and checked her bag for the potion that she secretly carried with her at all times. She gulped down the slightly acidic liquid, and waited for the dramatic change to occur. Within seconds, her hands were shrinking along with her feet as a thick tail emerged from her back. She arched a bit, wincing as the momentary pain caused from the crunching of bones hit her. Before long, she was on all fours on the floor, and without hesitation, dived gracefully into the sparkling bath.

Hermione was not an athletic person, but as an otter she found a way to express herself in a way exempt from academic and intellectual talent. As an otter, she was careful and oblivious to everything but the feel of the liquid coolness surrounding her, and could twist, bend and twirl her body, swirling and floating in an unsynchronized pattern around the still waters that allowed her to flow through at her own will and pace. As she came up to the surface for air, Hermione let out an energetic scream of delight from the joy the relaxing feeling brought her.

However, the next time she came up to the surface, her scream was not one of joy.

There, standing before her in their naked glory, were Harry and Ron.

If Hermione had been in her human form, she would have been able to scream, "What the HELL are you two doing in here? Can't you tell that this bathroom is being used? Get out before I pulverize both of you!"

Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't remember that she wasn't in her human form. The only things she could remember were that Harry and Ron were naked and so was she and they were all in the prefect's bathroom and it was very immodest and she had never been more humiliated in her life. So because she couldn't remember that she was in her otter form and could not speak English, only otter, her angry words came out in otter screeches.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry and Ron had decided to see who could keep their Firewhiskey in the fastest, and so both had ended up rather intoxicated as a result, as they had never had Firewhiskey before, and did not realize how potent a drink it was. And because they were both intoxicated, they did not think twice about using the password to enter the prefects' bathroom (Ron was Head Boy) and going for a quick swim to try to sober up before going to bed.

It should also be mentioned that they were too drunk to remember that Hermione's Animagus form was an otter. And so upon seeing an otter in the prefect's pool, Ron remarked, "Look Harry! We've got a visitor with us!"

Harry chucked as well, although he wasn't as apt as Ron was to be able to talk and walk at the same time when drunk. So after chuckling, he managed to walk closer to the tub where Ron was standing and then stopped to chuckle some more.

"It's an otter!" he told, or rather, shouted, to Ron.

Ron grinned stupidly. "Cool, huh? Wonder if it wants to swim with us?"

Hermione's otter eyes grew huge at this comment. Well, perhaps not just at the comment itself, but also at the realization of how…manly Ron and Harry looked without their clothes on. She always tended to patronize them, particularly Ron, as it irked her how easily he managed to get under her skin. By trying to boss him around, she was also attempting to keep her less-than-wholesome feelings for him under control.

However, seeing both of them side by side in their birthday suits made those pesky butterfly feelings return full throttle, and she allowed herself to ogle them for several minutes before remembering the immodesty of the situation, and mentally blushing.

Ron was taller and broader than Harry, and red hairs curled all over his freckled body. Quidditch had made his muscles tauter and emphasized his physique so he looked the part of a man he didn't always act. And as for that part in the middle…well…let's just say that Hermione couldn't blame herself any more for her attraction towards him.

Harry, although shorter than Ron, was by no means deficient physically. He was thinner, but Quidditch over the past few years had strengthened his muscles as well, and the coarse hairs on his body were as dark as his hair. Looking at his middle part…made Hermione think of Ginny, and how she would react if she saw it. No doubt the feelings she once had for him would quickly return, if not of love, then most definitely of lust.

Before Hermione could turn her thoughts from the mesmerizing sights of Harry and Ron's bodies, they both plunged into the water, not thinking that people cannot necessarily swim properly when they are under the influence. After a few seconds of waiting for them to reappear, Hermione decided to dive to see where the two boys had ended up underwater, and let out a bubbly squeak at finding them both unable to swim back up to the surface.

In a fit of fury and fear, she bit at Ron's arm in an attempt to pull him towards the top. She managed to get him to hold on to the side of the deep tub before going back underwater to rescue Harry, whose eyes had glazed over. After pulling him out with sheer otter strength she knew she probably did not possess as a human, Hermione gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, praying that drowning would not get him before he defeated Voldemort. Finally, Harry managed to cough, spitting out water from his mouth as he tried to inhale deep breaths.

Hermione then turned back to Ron, who had managed to pull himself out of the water and was breathing just as heavily as Harry. She shook her head.

"Didn't I tell you two that Firewhiskey is off limits?" she shrieked at them in otter-tongue.

Ron let out a final breath before rasping to her in a drunken lurch, "You look like 'Mione."

"That's because I AM Hermione," she snapped back in her otter voice, but Ron's face fell to the floor from sheer exhaustion and drunkenness, and she could hear snores emitting from him. Rolling her eyes, she looked at Harry, who also seemed to have fallen asleep.

Deciding that now would be the best time to transform back into her human form before the two boys awoke, Hermione toddled over to her bag to look for the reverse Animagi potion. But alas! There was none! She had forgotten to have it refilled! Now what was she to do? She certainly couldn't leave the prefects' bathroom as an otter. And she couldn't leave Ron and Harry snoring in drunken nakedness either. She hadn't the slightest clue how they had managed to get from the dorms to the bathroom wearing nothing but what nature had given them, but she knew that they would not be able to make it back as easily. And as of yet, she knew of no spell that would enable her to dress them.

It looked as though all three of them were stuck there for the remainder of the night. Oh sweet merlin! What were the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall going to say when they found out!

If they found out, Hermione reminded herself, trying to calm her nerves and keep from panicking. What was she going to do until the boys woke up?

Well, she had already had her bath. So much for trying to have a calm evening for once. This was probably the most…energetic visit to the prefect's bathroom she had ever experienced.

Then another, more terrifying thought struck her. What would happen when her Animagi transformation potion wore off? It was only to last for several hours, as she was a beginner, and the stronger the potion and the younger the transformer, the harder it was to transform back.

Hermione took a deep gulp. Before long, there would be 3 naked people in the bathroom. And the mere envision in her mind of Ron waking up to find her naked caused her to black out and fall to the floor right next to him.

Early the next morning…

Ron reluctantly opened his eyes to find that he was lying down on a very uncomfortable, hard floor. His head was very sore and having no memory of what had happened the night before, he was confused as to why he was sleeping in the prefect's bathroom instead of his room in the Gryffindor dormitory and also why he was nude.

It was then that he craned his neck to the left in an attempt to rid of the soreness, when he found that a nude, wet young woman with dark curly masses of brown hair who looked strikingly like Hermione was lying next to him.

Ron's eyes bulged so wide he was surprised they were still in his sockets.

What in the hell happened last night?

He dearly wished he could remember. He prayed that he would never forget the scene his eyes were feasting on at the moment. After seven years of knowing Hermione, four of which he didn't even acknowledge her as a girl, he now decided that it was time to wise up and stop being so thick in the head.

Hermione had to be the most attractive woman he had ever seen and he was deeply in lust…er…love with her. He had seen plenty of nude women in pictures, and fantasized of nude women frequently when he was wanking off, but to see one in the flesh right in front of him…was a near miracle in the making and one he hoped would never fade.

He regretted how many years he saw Hermione without actually seeing her. The robes certainly hid a lot. He wondered if her womanly curves had been there for quite a while without his realization, or if they had just magically appeared overnight. Whatever the case, he quickly decided that waking up this morning had been the best decision he'd made in his life.

After gazing fondly at Hermione appreciatively, still stunned as to the reason for their nudeness, he heard a stirring sound from someone else. Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from her perfect form, he turned to his right to find…Harry?

"What in the hell are you doing in here?" Ron yelled in his face.

Harry jumped up, his eyes opening. He stared in shock at Ron and Hermione, then at himself. "What's going on?" he asked, more confused then he had ever been in his life.

"That's what I want to know!" Ron growled threateningly at him. "What are you doing in here with Hermione and me?"

"You and Hermione? How the hell should I know? I have no memory of anything past five seconds ago!" Harry retorted.

Ron frowned at Harry, still uncertain that he was telling the truth. But before he could spout a reply, Hermione's hazy voice asked, "What's going on?"

Ron turned to her. Hermione had flipped from her side on to her back and was stretching her arms out in a lazy manner. His loins tightened and he was finding it hard to keep his mouth from dropping open. Then he remembered Harry was with them and he was nude as well, and he quickly pulled Hermione up to a standing position. "Get behind me, I don't want Harry to see anything!" he yelled at her frantically, trying to make sure Harry didn't get as tantalizing a view of her as he did.

Hermione and Harry looked at him in shock.

"Oh, but it was ok for you to get an eyeful?" Hermione challenged him, her eyes furious. She had completely forgotten her modesty from the night before, thanks to Ron's arrogance.

"That's different!" Ron shouted back at her, his eyes just as angry. "Something happened last night between us that I don't remember! All I know is, Harry couldn't have been a part of it!"

Harry stared at Ron in bewilderment. "A part of what?"

"Don't give me that innocent muggle act! I'm not sure what non-wizards call it, but we magic folk refer to it as 'menage a trois'!" Ron raged.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's called the same thing in muggle world as well. I don't remember what happened last night either, but it sure as hell couldn't have been that. I'd sooner shag with Draco than I would with you."

Ron's eyebrows raised in shock. "You'd choose Draco over us? What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're…different from all the other giant squids in the lake."

Hermione rolled her eyes, immensely annoyed at Ron and Harry's conversation. It was time to put a stop to the arguing and tell the truth.

"Nothing happened last night you two!" she yelled at them.

Ron and Harry's eyes turned to her, well, when Harry looked her way Ron covered his eyes so he couldn't see anything he "wasn't supposed to." "How do you know?" Ron asked her, hoping against hope that, as usual, she had a logical explanation for what happened.

"Because I was the only one of the trio that wasn't drunk, that's how I know!" Hermione snapped at him. All the fear and shock of the past night had finally gotten to her, and before she could stop it, tears started dripping down her cheeks.

Ron automatically reached for her and protectively cradled her against his chest, willing himself not to get aroused by the feeling of her breasts against him. Hermione sniffled as he held her, too emotional to remember that he was a naked, horny young man and she was a naked, horny young woman.

"I was swimming in the tub last night, trying to get some peace and relaxation, when you two barged in, drunk as laughing hyenas. You both were naked and before I knew it, you had jumped in the water and because you were drunk, couldn't swim properly. I had to save you both."

Harry willed himself not to get irritated by the fact that he had to stare at Ron's naked butt in order to respond to Hermione's explanation. "Why didn't you try to get help so we could get back to the dormitories?"

"Well, first of all, I had transformed into my animagus form, and I had forgot that I hadn't refilled my reverse potion in order to change back into human form. And secondly…" Hermione tried to stop herself from crying more. Ron patted her back compassionately.

"And secondly, what?" Harry asked her, deciding the whole situation was actually pretty funny, and so was having to stare at Ron's naked butt.

"Secondly, there was no way I would be able to get you two back to the dormitories without being seen…besides, you both passed out after I saved your naked butts from drowning. I passed out too, after the shock of it all. What if a student had found out and told a teacher? There's no way I would have been able to handle that," Hermione finished.

Ron and Harry sighed, relieved that no ménage a trois had taken place.

"Um, guys?"

"Yeah?" Ron and Harry chorused, as the former went back to covering the latter's eyes.

"Do you mind if I get dressed now?"

"Why?" asked Ron. Harry rolled his eyes, even though it was rather hard to do with someone's hand pressed so tightly against them.

"BECAUSE I'M NAKED, YOU PRAT!" Hermione screeched at him, thrilled that she was able to shriek in English again.

"So? Harry and I are naked too," Ron reminded her.

"Yeah, but I've got clothing and you two don't," Hermione said. "Now please turn around, before I scratch both of your eyes out."

"But Harry's have been shielded the whole time," Ron protested, as Harry turned around, unwilling to allow Hermione's anger to increase tenfold.

"RON! TURN AROUND! NOW!"

Ron reluctantly turned around as Hermione finally got to the bag where her towel and pajamas lay. When she was dried and dressed, she took her bag and left the bathroom, relieved that she was finally free of the tension that had plagued her for the past eight hours.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron yelled, his and Harry's backs still turned for Hermione's privacy. "Are you dressed yet? Hermione?"

Hermione ignored the increasing shouts as she walked back to the dormitory. She needed to avoid seeing anyone for the rest of the day, still shook up over having seen two boys naked and having them see her naked, and being secretly aroused by the situation.

Oh why, oh why, did she have to be a registered animagus?


	2. Ch 2

Edit: i originally did not post this sequel on because of the graphic content in it. but i didn't realize at the time how popular this story would become, so to end all the incessant emails requesting the sequel (not that i mind them, it's just easier to post it on here is the story. if it gets deleted off this site, oh well. too bad. haha. enjoy!

Otter Love

"Hermione?"

The curly haired brunette shuddered when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. Quickly peering over her large copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, she saw that the unwelcome caller was rapidly approaching the table she was sitting at in the library. Hermione silently cursed the fact that he had managed to find her; she had thought she was well hidden in the back recesses. But that was apparently not so.

As it was too late for her to hide and try to escape from notice, Hermione decided the only recourse would be to stay at the table, keeping her face from view. He might be able to find her and force her to talk with him, but that did not mean that he would see her blushing face or uncomfortable posture in his presence.

If only he hadn't seen her naked in the prefect's bathroom, Hermione thought with a heavy pang in her stomach. Life would have been so much easier. Especially if he had been just as embarrassed by the situation as she was.

But apparently, Ron had matured faster than she had thought. A bit too fast. She might be more prone to academic intelligence than Ron, but apparently he was better able to handle nudity than Hermione. And that scared her more than anything at the moment. Well, with the exception that she was deeply in love with him and had been ever since she had seen him on the train their 1st year, and had been entranced with his freckled face, particularly his nose, on which a particle of dirt hid smudged.

Thinking of how adorable he had looked then, Hermione bit back a smile. Her smile quickly faded when she heard her name being called very loudly yet again.

Startled, she glanced up to see Ron staring over her, his eyes intense. Gulping, she loosened her hold on her coveted book, and it slammed on the table with a loud bang. Hermione winced at the noise. She knew instantly that Madam Pince was looking her way to shake her head, and placing a finger to her lips in warning.

Trying very hard not to blush profusely under Ron's direct gaze, she willed herself to look back into those intense blue eyes that had managed to captivate her for the past seven years. "Yes?"

"We need to talk," Ron told her. He pulled out a chair at the table, placed it backward, and sat down, his legs straddling the corners. Hermione couldn't help but remember how very firm and taut his leg muscles were, and the red began to grow in her cheeks.

"About what?" she managed to squeak out. As soon as she heard her words, she inwardly berated herself for sounding like a child.

"About what happened last night," Ron reminded her. He felt confused and disappointed. How could she forget what happened when the memory was etched in his mind every second?

"Oh," Hermione said. She had hoped against hope that Ron had instead come to her to ask for help with his homework. Funny how she would have preferred that to a more intimate conversation? Was she still a schoolgirl or a mature woman about to graduate Hogwarts? Deciding to strengthen herself emotionally, Hermione tilted her head higher to look Ron directly in the face. "What exactly do you want to discuss?"

"Well…" Ron started off, but the memory of Hermione nude and wet came back yet again, and his face started turning red as well…but not from embarrassment.

"About our nudity?" Hermione finished for him.

Ron nodded; relieved she had gotten to the point when nearly all traces of thought had frozen in his mind.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that the situation occurred. I had a right to transform into my Animagus form," Hermione told him.

Ron frowned, as he managed with what little mental room there was in his mind for thought to understand what Hermione was saying. "Well, it wasn't Harry's or my fault either. We couldn't help the fact that we were drunk."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ron jerked a little in his seat, surprised at how sexy she looked when she made facial gestures.

"Yes you most certainly could! We've been over this before! Drinking Firewhiskey, especially large quantities, is unhealthy and unproductive!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry and I rarely drink Firewhiskey at all. We only do that when we want a stress reliever."

Hermione stared at him in disgust and frustration. "Stress reliever? What happened to wanking off?"

Ron stared at her, eyes wide with shock at what she had just suggested. Were the effects of Firewhiskey still addling his brain? Or did she really say "wanking off"?

Hermione gasped as the ramifications of what she had just said came to her, and she turned a shade of red darker than the maroon shirts Ron's mother always knitted for him. Oh why, oh why, could she not think before she spoke?

"I…er…didn't mean that," she said quickly, and, as Ron raised his eyebrow at her, Hermione realized she wasn't as convincing as she had hoped. "I meant, er…that…there are other, better alternatives to relieving stress than drinking."

"Such as what? Reading, perhaps?" Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded, relieved that Ron wasn't teasing her mercilessly for her slip of the tongue. "Exactly. I'm glad to see that you're starting to realize what I've tried to explain."

Ron smiled slyly. "I suppose your way of wanking off is by reading? Is that why you read _Hogwarts, A History_, so often? It appeals to your sexual appetite more than any other book you've read? That's mighty interesting. I might be up for a go at it now that I've realized why you fancy it so much. I'd love to know how it manages to get you off," he smirked.

Hermione, who was not expecting the conversation to go this way, realized she would have preferred the discussion of their nudity more. She felt her nerves shaking slightly, and tried to gulp down her nervousness.

"Does it have a certain appendage unseen to everyone except the reader that manages to bring you to completion whenever you read it? Is the climax of the story yours or the books? And if it's yours, what are you saying to it to make your eyes roll in the back of your head? Ohhhh…Hogwarts….harder…faster….and it's telling you to read just a few more paragraphs…before finally you collapse from relief, and by that time you've finished with the book and are ready for another read." By this time, Ron was hardly able to finish, the image he had just described was so humorous it was all he could do to keep from laughing loud enough to shake the whole castle.

Hermione didn't think her face could burn any more than it was at present. She felt mortified at Ron's graphic description of her…wanking off with a book! Did the boy have no sense of propriety?

"What makes you think I get myself off with my books?" she demanded of him.

Ron stopped biting his lip to keep from howling with laughter to face her again. His eyes looked bewildered at her recent statement. "You mean you've actually done it? With whom?" he asked. An immense frown darkened his features. He swore inwardly to himself that if Hermione revealed Krum as her seducer than there would be one less player on the Bulgarian Quidditch team.

Hermione groaned, furious at getting herself into deeper waters with Ron. "I haven't done it with anyone!" she practically shouted.

Ron stared at her, along with the rest of the library's visitors. As Hermione realized that she had just managed to embarrass herself even further than she ever dreamed of, the thought of Ron teasing her for her ignorant responses almost brought tears to her eyes, and she quickly scurried off, leaving her book still on the table.

Ron continued to sit at the table. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings. And hopes…He turned to the voluminous book Hermione coveted so much and turned to the first page…

Meanwhile, Hermione had locked herself in the prefects' bathroom. She didn't know why she had returned to the one room she thought she would be unable to visit without feeling shame, but now the library had taken its place. Tears were streaming her cheeks and she let them flow freely. She had never been so disgusted with herself. She had all but admitted, no, she HAD admitted, that she was a virgin, and had yet to experience intimacy with someone of the opposite sex.

At least I hadn't told him I hadn't been kissed yet either, she thought to herself.

What she needed now was a bath, to cleanse of her thoughts and emotions. Swimming was what relaxed her the most. Only she wouldn't be transforming into her otter form this time. Sighing, she quickly undressed, and submerged herself in the pool. After a few moments trying to calm herself, all attempts of relaxation vanished when she saw Ron enter the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione shrieked as she sank under the water, attempting to cover herself with her hands. "Haven't you embarrassed me enough?"

"That's not why I'm here," Ron said softly to her.

"Then why are you here," Hermione asked. "Because if you're hoping for a reenactment of last night, it's not going to happen."

Ron chuckled. "I have no intention of recreating what happened last night, because nothing DID happen. How could it when Harry was with us?"

Hermione's eyes widened as the implications of what Ron had said sunk in. "I don't think anything's going to happen, period," she stubbornly replied.

Ron's eyes softened as he drew nearer to her. "Hermione, there's no reason to be ashamed of nudity. If everyone was afraid of their nakedness, I don't think the human population would continue to exist, wizards included."

"That's not what I'm ashamed of," Hermione said so quietly that if Ron hadn't bent down to hear her he would have missed it.

"Then what are you ashamed of?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes grew moist again. "I…feel things I shouldn't."

Ron sat down at the edge of the pool. "Tell me."

"Just…things. Feelings. I…wish I could force them away, but I can't. Every time I think I've succeeded in driving them back, they just return, only stronger than they were at first. It's been like that for ages."

Ron nodded in understanding. Hermione didn't consider him to be a person of deep thought or feelings, but inside, he felt more passionately than most people. Particularly towards her. No woman had ever managed to irritate him more, perplex him greater, or arouse him stronger than Hermione could. Just looking at her brought an intense realm of emotions he had stifled just as long as Hermione had.

"For whom are these feelings intended?" he asked gently.

Hermione's eyes flickered at him and back down at the water. After a few minutes of inner struggle with herself, she finally decided it was time to admit it. "You."

Ron felt a huge surge of relief and contentment from Hermione's revelation. Now it was his turn. "I feel the same way," he told her.

Hermione's jaw dropped open in amazement. She had hoped, dreamed, even dared to think that he would feel the same for her as she did for him, but to actually hear him admit to her nearly caused all past memories of their arguments, resentments, and embarrassment to close for good. All that mattered now was…

Hermione's thoughts drew to a close as Ron drew her close to him and kissed her. Mesmerized by the startling way he managed to evoke even deeper passions within her she never realized she possessed, her lips met his just as intensely and they stayed that way for several minutes, savoring in the discovery that a part of their bodies joined as one.

Ron's lips trailed patterns over hers and lower, marking her face and neck as part of him. Hermione found it was hard to keep from squealing in excitement and desire as he bit her gently on her throat. She moaned against him as he brought his face back up to hers to kiss her lips again, but jumped back as he placed his hands to under the water where her breasts were. Ron found that her pushing away had caused him to lose his balance, and before he could recover himself, he fell belly first into the water, robes and all.

Hermione found it was hard to keep from laughing as Ron brought himself up to the surface, sputtering out water. He glared at her. "It's not funny!" he insisted.

"Yes it is!" Hermione giggled, forgetting she was nude and that the clear water enabled Ron to see her entirely. A thought came to his mind, and while Hermione was floating on her back continuing to laugh at his discomposure, he began to untangle himself from his robes, so he was as nude as her.

Before Hermione could realize his lack of clothing, Ron had swum over to her and pressed his mouth again to hers, pressing her body against his. Hermione gasped in his mouth when she found out that he had discarded his robes, and the nervous, burning sensation in her belly grew when she discovered that his mid part was hard and pressing against her.

She tried to break the kiss, but Ron protested, and pressed her even closer to him, molding their bodies together.

When Hermione could no longer form thought in her mind, Ron's hands began to roam across her body, trailing across her soft arms and breasts, down her waist and curved hips, and onto her shapely thighs, which he placed across his waist in order to bring them closer together. Then he ended the kissing to say to her, "Don't think we can turn back now."

Hermione stared at him, her eyes glazed with desire. The fog in her mind parted a bit, and she managed to respond, "Why?"

"Because I've been wanting to do this to you since fourth year, when I saw you dancing with Viktor," he admitted.

Hermione's eyes widened. "But…Viktor is only a friend," she protested.

Ron smiled, pleased that she had finally dispersed the piece of information he had been dying for three years to find out. "Now you tell me. Although I discovered that when you told me you hadn't done it with anyone."

Hermione managed to glare at him. Ron laughed out loud. "Well, I haven't done it with anyone either, so we're even."

Hermione looked surprised. "You haven't?" she asked, yet unwilling to believe him.

Ron laughed even harder. "I'm flattered that you think otherwise, but it's true. I've never even locked lips with anyone before you." He smirked, smug in the knowledge that she considered him experienced.

Hermione's face turned cherry yet again that day. But before she could form a response, Ron brought his lips to hers again, and his hands moved downwards to the secret place between her legs where she didn't even dare to go. She let out a mewling sound when his finger ticked her nub back and forth, and then jerked when he slid that finger inside her tightness using the same rhythm. Hermione bit her lip to keep from groaning out loud, as she found herself wanting to reach something, she didn't know what it was, but she knew when she got there it would be a relief. Finally, her eyes opened from their haze of pleasure to find her lower body exploding in spasms. It was the most pleasurable experience of her life.

She smiled contentedly at Ron, pleased that she had finally discovered the ultimate in stress relief. Ron smiled back. "It's only the beginning," he told her.

Hermione was about to ask him what else there could be when she realized what he meant, and she bit her lip nervously. Ron gave her a comforting rub. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

Hermione smiled back hesitantly. Before she knew it, Ron had placed her against the pool wall, and was starting to push his manhood inside her. She bit her lip again from the forced pressure on her inner walls. It didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't very pleasurable to feel so stretched. But then Ron began sliding back in forth inside her, pushing to her barrier and back again. She moaned, and raised her hips, matching his rhythm. She didn't consciously realize it, but her voice was pleading with him for completion, and when he heard her pleas, he pushed forward again, tearing her barrier and burying himself to the hilt inside her.

Hermione was so dazed with pleasure she didn't feel any pain, only a slight pinch as he broke her hymen and fully entered her. Grasping at his shoulders, she moaned as he moved in and out of her, stroking her pleasure points and making her wish for that high point of reach-the climax. With a few more strong, fluid strokes, she came, tearing at his back with her nails and crying out his name in relief. He bit her neck harshly a few minutes later as he came as well, pouring his seed into her. They clutched at each other, breathing harshly as they came back down from their high points of passion.

Ron withdrew gently from her and held her close, relieved that they had finally managed to admit how they truly felt for each other, and then shown their love through a most intimate act. Hermione looked up at him shyly, unsure on whether or not to kiss him in response for what he had given her…the chance to fulfill her emotions as a woman in love.

"So…what does this make us now?" Ron asked hesitantly. More than ever, he wanted Hermione to say that they were a couple bound for the rest of their lives. Even though he had initiated their lovemaking, he was now afraid that the moment would be ruined by talk of commitment.

"What do you want us to be?" Hermione asked him.

Ron blushed, afraid that he was being put on the spot.

"I want…you," he admitted.

Hermione smiled deeply at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered in his ear. "You just had me. What more do you want?"

"The chance to have you for the rest of my life," Ron admitted finally.

Hermione blushed deeply, thrilled to the core of her being that Ron was being honest with his emotions. "I feel the same," she told him.

"I love you," he told her fiercely. "I wanted to be the first with you, and I'm going to be the last."

"As am I going to be your last," Hermione finished, raising her eyebrow in that erotic way that made Ron want to take her again. Kissing her cheek, he teased, "You 'otter' love me too."

Hermione giggled at the pun. "Oh, I do. More than you know. And Ron?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he began to kiss all over her face.

"The next time you drink Firewhiskey, don't look for me in the prefect's bathroom. Otherwise you might wake up the next morning finding you made love to an otter version of me." She winked at a horrified Ron, and before he could respond, she shut him up by kissing his mouth, introducing them both to the delights of tongue touching.

After another go at reaching their high points, Hermione reflected that she should find a way to pay Ron back for his earlier teasing for her love of literature.

"So, were you serious when you insinuated that I wank with my books?" she asked him sweetly as they dried themselves off and dressed.

Ron chuckled. "Not in the slightest."

"So you were just taking the mickey out of me?"

"Exactly."

"Why don't you tell me again what you envisioned me doing with it?"

Ron turned to look at her after pulling on his pants. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I'd like you to imagine me doing that with you," Hermione told him with a wicked smile.

Ron nearly stumbled over from putting on his shoes in shock. "Um….that's funny you should ask…because I was looking over it…"

Hermione's thoughts of lust were stopped when she heard the words "looking at it."

"You read _Hogwarts, A History_?" she cried out, hardly daring to believe such a rarity could occur. This revelation was nearly as fantastic as what had just transpired between the two of them in the pool.

Ron looked a bit sheepish as he admitted that yes, he had.

"I guess I should have imagined you wanking with it earlier," he grinned cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Well tell me, Ronald. What did you find so interesting about it?"

"Well, I found that performing the locking charm twice on the prefects' bathroom causes it to unlock," Ronald grinned in reply.

"Why you sneaky, underhanded…!" Hermione couldn't finish her berating towards Ron, because he had scooped her up in his arms and kissed her yet again.

They ended up staying in the prefects' bathroom for several more hours. After all, they had missed seven years of devoting love and affection to one another, and it took awhile to make up for such a deprivation.


End file.
